Standing in the Waves
by Sabrina Granger-Weasley
Summary: Victoire has given up hope until Teddy comes and tries to cheer her up. Mainly friendship, a hint of Teddy/Victoire


**Written for the "I must not tell lies" competition (lella7) at the HPFC.**

**Victoire has given up, until Teddy comes and tries to cheer her up. (Only a hint of romance)**

**Lie: "I'm fine" **

**Prompts: Autumn, perplexed**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish, I will never be The Queen.**

I stood knee-deep in the water, the wet tips of my sundress blowing softly in the evening breeze. The sun had just set, and the ocean had turned a deep blue colour. I could still hear the sound of laughter coming from the house, the Weasley jovialness contagious to everyone. _Well, not everyone, _I thought bitterly. For even in the midst of the night's beauty, all I could think of was the inevitable future, which just so happened to be arriving far faster than I wanted.

I was going into my sixth year at Hogwarts, but contrary to what everyone else believed, I was not looking forward to the first of September this time around. Usually I had tons of fun thinking about everything my friends and I would do upon returning to the castle, but my best friend wouldn't be there anymore. Teddy had decided to follow in the footsteps of his parents and Uncle Harry, fighting to protect the Wizarding World, and become an Auror. Lucky for him, he'd have his godfather to help him through everything and teach him the ropes. Unlucky for me, I'd have to go a whole year (or just about) without seeing him.

Teddy and I had been pretty much inseparable since before I can remember. He is two years older than me, but in the two years before Molly was born, he and I were the only kids in the family, and kind of forced to play together. When I was five and he seven, we made a pact that we'd be best friends forever, no matter what happened. And we've taken that vow more than seriously. This however, would be the first time in seven years that Teddy and I wouldn't be able to see each other every single day, and even with our vow, I had this horrible feeling that we'd grow apart in that time.

I heard someone walking through the waves towards me, and even in my current mood, I couldn't help the butterflies that rose in my stomach when I realized who it was. "What are you doing here, away from all the fun?" Teddy asked. "I needed some peace, and it's a beautiful night." I replied, trying not to look into his eyes. _Those gorgeous, warm brown eyes that can decipher all my secrets with just one look, leaving me perplexed every time. _There were a few moments of silence, before Teddy tried to start a conversation again. "So, autumn is right around the corner… aren't you excited for your favourite season, Vic?" I tried to put on my best enthusiastic voice. "Yeah! Yeah, I really am" I even attempted a grin to make the lie more believable. Teddy however, wasn't buying any of it. "What's wrong Victoire?" He asked gently, and I almost gave in. Almost. "Nothing, I'm fine." I said. _I'm fine, yeah right. _"You really think I'm going to believe that?" Teddy asked, sounding almost angry. "You're my best friend Victoire –" I felt a pang in my stomach. "– I can bloody well tell when you're not yourself."

He turned so he was facing me, and I looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Is this about me not going back to Hogwarts this year?" _Psychic powers, I swear. _When I didn't answer, he quickly wrapped me in his strong arms, and I felt a tear or two slide down my cheek. "Oh, Vic!" He exclaimed. I sniffled. "It's just that, I have this bad feeling we're going to grow apart!" Teddy finally pulled away, tilting my chin up so that my eyes met his. "Hey, when I first went to Hogwarts, things were fine, weren't they?" I sniffled again. "But now you're – you're older, and if you found… someone, then our friendship might…" "Victoire, I'm going to Auror Training, not on vacation to a tropical island!" I managed a smile. "Come on, I'll write you every week, we made a pact, didn't we?" I nodded, and Teddy assumed his original position, so we were both facing towards the endless ocean.

"You know, you were right about one thing. It _is_ a beautiful night," Teddy said as he took my hand and held it in his. And standing there with my best friend whom I secretly loved, I thought that maybe, just maybe, there was hope for us.

**Sooo! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review, but I won't nag at you :) **

**A/N: I am aware that Remus and did not become an Auror, what I meant was that Teddy would follow all three's footsteps in protecting the Wizarding World, and he'd become an Auror like Harry and Tonks. **


End file.
